On top of my Ear
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: One of the few blonde moments of our beloved Haruka. A day at the outers. Haruka Michiru and Hotaru.


**Complete and utter nonsense.**

**You've been warned.**

**This is a repost since I deleted Blue and Green(complitaion of nonsense oneshots)**

**AU. R&R**

* * *

**On top of my ear**

* * *

After quite a few minutes of looking around, the tall blonde woman had finally reached her limit and shouted, in pure irritation and frustration, out loud her lover's name

"Michiru!!"

In panic, the woman named Michiru came in a hurry bringing with her their 5 year old daughter to where the blonde is. Panting and worried, both had finally reached the room only to see the blonde gripping her hair in annoyance and walking back and forth in the same direction. Michiru placed their daughter back on the floor and walked closer to Haruka.

"What's wrong Ruka?" asked concerned and curiously by the aquamarine goddess, while the baby girl who stood 3 feet tall only looked at her papa questioningly.

"Michi! You're here!" Haruka voiced out happily as she walked towards the beauty and grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Help me!!" sounding desperate as ever, leaning her face closer to her lover. Michiru in turn only got more worried about what her lover is going through.

"My damn signpen is missing!!" Haruka said, releasing her hold from Michiru's shoulder then back to her sandy short hair, gripping it tightly as possible and with teeth gritting.

"Your signpen?" Michiru asked, dumbfounded by what her lover had just said.

"HAI!!" shouted once again by Haruka, now raising both of her arms up in air, hands clenched tightly. "I've been looking for it everywhere! On my desk, under it, all over the place"

Michiru only stared down at her daughter, while Hotaru only did the same thing as she stared up at her mama. Both then turned their gaze back at the frustrated woman standing in front of them, and soon both laughed in chorus. Haruka only pouted and narrowed her eyes to two most important women in her life and asked quite uncouthly.

"What's funny?!" smokes fuming from her ears and nose. Michiru only walked closer the blond and rubbed her back, making Haruka calm down. Hotaru, being a kid she was continued giggling in her so cute voice.

"Ruka, you won't find it anywhere in your room." said Michiru in between giggles as she continued calming her lover down.

"Naze?"

"It's on top of your ear."

_'Eh?' _eyes as wide as possible.

Face blushing heavily due to embarrassment. Only the loud laughter of her child mixed with soft giggling of her lover brought her back to reality. Squinting her eyes and clenching her fist, she uttered the first excuse that had crossed her mind so to escape this embarrassing situation

"I Know Michiru! I know that it's on top of my ear." she said straightly and proudly. Not faltering from her words. Both stopped from laughing as they looked at Haruka and listened to her absurd alibi "What I want to know is what ear? Left or right?" placing both of her hands on her hips and stood 

arrogantly before the two. As if thinking that what she said worked. Michiru only smiled and kissed her Haruka on the cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." another giggle was released from Michiru.

Haruka was about to shot something back but the tugging in her pants stop her in doing so. She looked down and saw her daughter with a bright smile on her face and hands raised up to her. Haruka leaned down and picked her daughter up. Hotaru hugged her papa in return and likewise kissed Haruka's cheek.

"Papa baka." muttered Hotaru as she looked at her papa, smiling her endearing smile of hers. Haruka was at lost for words by the surprising words Hotaru had uttered while Michiru only giggled once again. The blonde sigh and finally released her loving smile as well.

"Hai, your papa's an idiot." as the three continued laughing

The day ended, where they're all sleeping in one bed. Haruka's arms placed around Michiru's waist and in between the two couples a loving child was in there, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yes, you have read this before. It's a repost since I deleted Blue and Green.**

**I'm hoping there's at least 1 of 10 people reading this had experienced this sort of stupidity. lol.**


End file.
